


The Ritual of Manhood

by Hypnoboy6969, zero_kun



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Horny Teenagers, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoboy6969/pseuds/Hypnoboy6969, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: When Dipper Pines shows off Gravity Falls to his boyfriend, Norman Babcock, they run into the Manotaurs, who introduce Dipper to a ritual that will change his relationship forever.





	The Ritual of Manhood

Over the school year, his last before highschool, Dipper was whisked away by his grunkle Ford multiple times to investigate many otherworldly events that could not be explained by normal means.

On one of these excursions, they flew to the small town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. There, Dipper and Ford met the town’s resident psychic. Of course, they were skeptical at first from prior experience, but Dipper was far too intrigued by the tall spiky haired boy, whom he admittedly found kind of cute.

Once Dipper turned thirteen he discovered his mutual attraction towards both sexes.

They would only stay in Blithe Hollow a few days but Ford and Dipper didn't leave alone.

Norman, with his parent’s permission, travelled with the two, tagging along and aiding with their adventures. His parents trusted the six-fingered man with a matching amount of PHD’s, even though they were mildly put off when he explained in his rather direct and cold way that he wanted to study their son. 

Over these paranormal cases, Dipper and Norman grew closer and closer. At first, Dipper was just fascinated by his ability, but that eventually evolved into them dating and becoming boyfriends. The awkward teens took the relationship slow.

Dipper couldn’t wait for the school year to finally end, and when summer rolled around, the boy was practically dancing with joy. He was finally able to show his boyfriend the magical place where he had spent his 12th summer, and when the bus dropped Dipper and Mabel off for the second time, Norman had accompanied them. 

Dipper’s bags were heavy, but the boy was full of energy as he practically dragged Norman towards the Mystery Shack. Norman smiled awkwardly, allowing his excited boyfriend to pull him through the door. Soos was behind the counter, but he could barely get out a “Hey dudes” before Dipper was climbing the stairs to his old room. He thrust open the door triumphantly.

“Here we are!” Dipper said with a huge smile, showing off the old room to his boyfriend.

“Oh, wow, so is this where you and Mabel slept?” Norman asked. Dipper’s smile fell a little as he realized.

“Oh right...Mabel...I-” Dipper stuttered, when Mabel’s voice cut him off.

“Did my brother forget about me?” Mabel teased, making Dipper blush and rub the back of his neck, “Don’t worry, I’ll sleep in the secret room where grunkle Ford used to sleep, I know how much you want to sleep with your boyfriendddddd.” Mabel said, unable to resist getting in one last jab at Dipper before grinning and moving off towards the secret room. Dipper’s face went red.

“IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I mean….we haven’t...we don’t…” Dipper spluttered, making Norman laugh and ruffle the boy’s hair.

“Relax, Dipper, she’s just messing with you.” Norman said with a smile. Dipper blushed, facing Norman and giving him a small smile of his own.

“Yeah...I’m just not sure if we’re...if I’m....” the boy said softly, this time making Norman look a little uncomfortable.

“I know… I’m...not sure either. But this is supposed to be vacation, Dipper, so let’s just relax and have fun, okay?” Norman asked. Dipper nodded, and the two shared a hug for a second before Dipper remembered his previous excitement. Using her twin sense, Mabel squeee’d from the other room.

“Right! Gravity Falls! Oh man...there’s so much cool stuff to show you!!” Dipper said, his enthusiasm returning, making Norman smile and shake his head, as Dipper once again dragged Norman down the stairs and out of the shack.

Dipper knew the forest like the back of his hand. After his and Mabel’s unforgettable summer, how could he not? 

After about an hour of walking into the deep woods, Dipper stopped. "So we there?" Norman asked anxiously. "Yeah, HEY JEFF!” he yelled, “it's me." Then, leaves in the trees shake, and about a dozen gnomes scurried from the tree onto the ground. "Who's this?” Jeff asks. 

"This is Norman," Dipper replied. Jeff's face twisted into one of discomfort.

"My friend here wanted to say hi." He looks at Norman. "Go on," Dipper whispered to Norman.

Norman cautiously walked over, squatted down, and extended his hand. "Hello." 

The mythical creature responded, "Hi."

Dipper chimed in with, "They're not too friendly." 

"Oh OK. Nice meeting you, Jeff." 

Suddenly, they all scurried away. "What did I do?" Norman asks confused, standing. 

"Uh oh, we better get going, MANOTAUR STAMPEDE INCOMING!" Dipper yelled the latter half while he grabbed Norman's hand and ran, barely making it out of the thunderous rumbling behind them.

Norman tripped, cutting his knee. "Aw, shit. Norman, you ok?" 

"I'll live." 

"Let's get to a clearing." 

Norman sat on a fallen tree while Dipper looked through his backpack for the med kit. "There it is, ok disinfectant is going to sting."

"Ah!" 

"Warned you." Dipper then placed a Band-Aid on Norman's knee.

“What were those majestic beasts?” Norman inquired, wincing at the bit of pain from his knee.

“Those were the Manotaurs.” Dipper said, as they watched a few come back to the clearing the boys were in.

“HEY, IT’S DIPPER!” one of them called out, followed by the sound of thundering hooves that spooked Norman. Dipper just laughed though, as the rest of the manotaurs came in the clearing.  
“Who’s your friend?”

“This is Norman, he’s my boyfriend.” Dipper said proudly, making Norman blush.

“Boyfriend, eh? You’re growing up so fast, you’re almost a man!” Leaderaur said.

“Almost a man? Maybe...but I could never be as manly as you guys,” Dipper said, causing a hearty chuckle from the other manotaurs.

“Nonsense! We all became men thanks to the ritual, all you have to do is do the ritual too and you’ll be a man like us!” Leaderaur exclaimed.

One of the other Manotaurs intervened and placed a hand on Leaderaur’s ripped shoulder. “But Leaderaur, only Manotaurs may partake in that rite of passage. It would break one of our most sacred laws,” Said Pubertaur in protest.

“Nonsense, Dipper is our friend, and I hereby name him an honorary Manotaur!” Leaderaur exclaimed, quieting the murmurs of dissent among the herd.

“When Dipper does the ritual he won’t….get legs like...that, right?” Norman asked, a little concerned. The manotaurs just roared in laughter.

“Of course not! There’s more to a man than the hair on your legs!” Leaderaur responded, but Norman looked unsure.

“Dipper, I’m not sure you should do this, this ritual seems weird… I have a bad feeling about this.” Norman said to Dipper quietly, but Dipper just scrunched his face up in determination.

“Nonsense, they’re friends. They wouldn’t hurt me.”

“What is this ritual?” Norman asked louder, directing it towards the herd.

“It’s a secret, we can’t tell you until you do it.” Leaderaur said evenly.

“See, Dipper? This can’t be right!” Norman complained, angering his boyfriend. “Fine, then I’ll do it alone, I guess YOU don’t want to be a man!” Dipper yelled, before turning to Leaderaur.

“Take me to the ritual.” the boy said decisively. Norman looking uneasy as he followed the herd, and watched Leaderaur lead Dipper into a cave. Norman was scared, but followed his boyfriend.

Before entering the cave, Pubertaur gave them both loincloths, as they were mandatory attire for the man cave. Dipper stripped his clothes off and donned the small piece of clothing without issue, while Norman stood there blushing profusely, holding the tiny garment. “It's fine Norman, it's kind of the rule, you wouldn't want to disrespect our hosts would you?” Dipper reassured.

Begrudgingly, Norman caved and took off his hoodie, shirt, pants, and shoes, but was hesitant to take off his boxers under the watchful eyes of the manotaurs, until one of them spoke up. “Don't be shy! We're all MEN HERE.” he bellowed echoing throughout the cave. As the other manotaurs agreed with similar sentiments, Norman pulled down his boxers and quickly replaced them with the lent loincloth.

The Manotaurs Man cave was deep and extensive, rocky tunnels twisted and turned into large caverns, some having natural hot springs that groups of Manotaurs relaxed and punched each other in. Dipper thought he had mapped out all of the cave system when he was twelve, like he was in some sort of RPG dungeon. Leaderaur led the boys down a secret passage, unbeknownst to Dipper. Sweat began to pour nervously from his brow as he walked down the unexplored pathway.

Leaderaur stopped both of the boys, giving Dipper and Norman explicit instructions. “Dipper, you are to advance and peer into the pool of Manhood, your friend must stay here as he's is not a Manotaur.”

Strutting confidently into the upcoming room, Dipper saw that it is dark, only illuminated by flickering candles along the walls. Dipper looked at what he could only assume to be the reflection of manhood in the center of the room. A stalagmite formed with Fists over thousands of years into a bird bath like shape with a single stalactite dripping into the pool of water.

Dipper stepped up to the pool, looking into it. The loincloth-clad boy just sees normal water, the drop from the stalactites creating a slow ripple into the pool. For how boisterous the Manotaurs were, the pool of Manhood was surprisingly peaceful. Dipper settled down, calmly watching the pool, his eyes tracing the slow ripple as it traveled from the center and slowly increased until it hit the rim. Dipper felt relaxed as he watched, his head getting a little fuzzy as he watched the uniform ripples continue. The boy felt himself getting hard. Dipper thought his sudden erection was odd, but the ripples in the pool made him so relaxed that he didn’t worry about. And then the pool started to change.

Like it was being played from a projector above the pool, a scene quite familiar to Dipper appeared in the water. The scene was one in Dipper’s memory that the boy loved to think about whenever he had the urge to jack off. They were on one of their adventures, the day before they were going to investigate some ghosts. They were staying in a hotel, Dipper and Norman sharing a room. Dipper walked into the bathroom not realizing Norman was getting undressed to shower. Norman gave a shout as the door open, quickly hiding his exposed penis by turning away, flashing Dipper his bare butt before Dipper quickly closed the door. But the image of his boyfriend’s naked body stayed with him, and now, seeing it in front of him, made Dipper’s dick throb.

Norman was tall and lanky, his skin smooth and hairless. The boy’s chest was slender and pale, his dime-size nipples standing out against his body. Dipper got hornier as he watched it play out in front of him, the scene pausing the moment Norman turned away. Dipper tried to stop looking impulsively, but his mind remembered the slow ripples of the pond, relaxing Dipper and forcing him to keep looking.

Dipper looked over the boy’s backside, never really having thought about it as much. But as Dipper’s eyes traveled over his boyfriend’s butt, his dick pulsed in his loincloth, starting to leak. Dipper quickly averted his eyes, but in his mind, he heard a whisper, an urge to look down again. Dipper stopped resisting at last, looking at his boyfriend’s ass and feeling his horniness skyrocket, thoughts of taking his boyfriend and using his ass forcing their way inside Dipper’s brain, the horny boy too weak to stop them from becoming his own thoughts.

Soon, Dipper’s knees grew weak, falling to the ground, he writhed in pure horniness humping the air and grinding his thinly clothed erection into the soft dirt. Moans of anguish nearly indistinguishable from one's of pain escaped Dipper’s lips.

Leaderaur had long since left Norman's side, hours passed and Norman's concern mounted. Hearing wailing and groaning from the room, Norman thought the worst. Disregarding the Manotaurs laws, he went in.

“Dipper! Are you okay? What’s wrong??” Norman said, seeing his boyfriend on the floor and moaning as he rushed over to him. Dipper looked up at the boy with unbridled lust in his eyes, the scantily clad boy over him sending the boy’s horniness into overdrive.

“Sex...makes… men...need it…” Dipper moaned, echoing what the whispers had conditioned his brain to believe. Norman’s eyes widened in fear as he backed off. 

“Let me go get Leaderaur…” Norman said uneasily, turning around and walking back towards the door. Dipper watched his boyfriend turn around, unknowingly showing off his ass encased in the thin fabric to the desperate boy. Dipper let out a loud moan, lunging towards Norman and grabbing his ass. The thin boy shouted in surprise as he fell, landing on his hands and knees, with Dipper over him, one of the lusty boy’s hands still on his butt. Norman felt scared, and tried to get up, but Dipper crawled forward, using his heavier body to keep Norman down as his bulge rubbed against Norman’s ass hungrily.

Norman was still scared as Dipper ground his loincloth-clad tent onto his butt, but his boyfriend’s forcefulness was slowly turning him on. As Dipper gave off feral grunts, Norman started to get hard, making his own tent in his loincloth as he was held down and humped relentlessly. Soon, Norman was fully erect, and Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. Ripping off his loincloth and freeing his needy erection, Dipper reached for Norman’s. Norman no longer thought about escaping, pushing his ass towards Dipper, and letting the boy strip him naked as well. Norman’s hand reached for his dick, but Dipper grunted, crawling back onto Norman and pushing his hands down on the ground, before thrusting himself into his boyfriend.

The pain was there from being so forcefully penetrated with no preparation. However, Norman was quickly distracted from the pain emanating from his rear by a sharp bite to his earlobe. Dipper licked at the small amount of blood that trickled from his teeth slightly breaking skin. His hot ragged breath continued to assault Norman's neck. All the while, Dipper never broke his rough needy rhythm. Soon, Norman's ring of muscle adjusted around Dipper's thick cock.

The pain was replaced by pleasure as Dipper’s member began to hit Norman's sweet spot. Dipper was causing Norman to see stars.

Norman's fingers dug into the soft soil as sweat started to coat his skin, moaning, “Harder.”

Dipper growled, thrusting harder into Norman, making the lanky boy cry out in a moan. Dipper’s hard thrusts kept coming, assaulting his boyfriend’s boy button savagely, Norman quivering in pleasure as Dipper took him again and again. He began thrusting his butt back towards his lover’s hips, wanting to get more of the sensations, trying to get the boy’s dick even further inside him. Dipper’s hands were gripping the boy’s hips, pulling on them to propel his body forward, deeper and deeper into his boyfriend.

“More…” Norman moan, his lust spiking as he began to feel almost as wild as the hypnotized boy conditioned to fuck him. Dipper increased his speed and power once more, giving all his body had as he rammed into the boy, their moans echoing through the caves as Dipper’s thrusts became more erratic, his dick pulsing as he neared his climax.

Dipper roared out, biting the back of Norman’s neck as he slammed inside his lover, filling him with his man cream. The tall boy felt the bite and the warm liquid enter him, and it triggered his own orgasm, his seed spilling out onto the soil below as the boys rode out their intense orgasms. The two collapsed, heaving and panting in a sweaty heap.

Catching his breath, Dipper finally comes around to his senses. His mind is immediately enthralled in panic. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ra-” he begins to say begging on his knees.

Norman cuts him off right there. “You didn't,” Norman dismissed quickly, a gentle smile across his face. “How about next time we use lube?”

Dipper's tense body relaxes in immense relief that Norman still wanted to be with him. Dipper could only think about how he just unwillingly sexually assaulted his boyfriend. “A-are you sure you're ok?” Dipper asked, still scared that Norman hates him.

Norman leans over hugging Dipper. “A little sore but I'll live.”

“I love you Normy.” Dipper said softly squeezing him a bit tighter.

“I love you to dip’n sauce.” giving a subtle wave to their audience of long since passed Manotaurs.

“I knew I shouldn't have let Mabel influence you.” he jokes, knowing that their relationship is stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
